Many advances have been made in cutting implements including cutting implements used in food preparation. Nevertheless, a problem still remains in adjusting a cutting tool to account for the varying sizes of foods. One example is the grape cutter of U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,359. The grape cutter defines a cutting region for allowing a knife to be drawn through the region for cutting food. While the grape cutter of the '359 patent is capable of adjusting for variations in the size of the food to be cut, the size adjustment does not give the user assistance in locating the knife or other cutting tool to be used in the cutting operation.